Déjà Vu
by noneko
Summary: While investigating a tipoff in Belarus, Leon S. Kennedy runs into the very last person he expected to see.


The scene seemed familiar. True, Leon had never been in Belarus before, let alone an abandoned industrial complex forty or so miles outside of Minsk, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been in this position before. Maybe it was the fact that he had been investigating rumors of an Umbrella Corp. operation in the area. Maybe it was because he had found evidence of said operation in abundance. Or maybe it was because he was now being held a gunpoint by one Ada Wong.

"Ada," he said gruffly, refusing to let any emotion into his voice. She raised an eyebrow, painted lips transforming into a soft smirk. Rain poured in through a broken skylight, pounding against the cement floor of the complex. Neither of them moved.

"Ada," he repeated, "What are you doing here?"

Ada shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Taking a look at her, Leon was somewhat surprised to see that she was wearing a simple stealth suit instead of her usual red ensemble. She must not have expected to see anyone.

"I'm the one holding the gun, Leon." Ada reminded him softly, lips quirking in barely concealed amusement.

Leon fell silent. His mind was working furiously. One part of his knew without a doubt that Ada wouldn't hurt him. Another part wasn't so sure. Both parts knew that he needed to tread carefully.

"Why are you here, Leon?" Ada asked suddenly, letting her gun drop a fraction of an inch. "Belarus isn't exactly the ideal vacation spot."

Leon rolled his eyes. "We got a tip-off. I was closest, so they sent me to investigate. Obviously our information was good."

Ada cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips innocently. "What makes you say that?"

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Don't play innocent. If you're here, something's up."

Ada smiled again, giving Leon the distinct impression that she was laughing at him, "I'm flattered that you think I'm so important."

"What did Wesker put you up to, Ada? Why are you here?"

Ada patted her gun with her free hand. "Again. I am the one with the pistol. You are the one with the gun pointed at him. I ask the questions."

Leon sighed and kept his hands up.

Ada looked at him curiously. "You still think I'm working for Wesker? After all this time?"

Leon nearly laughed from the ridiculousness of the question. What came out was a gruff snort. "Of course you're working for Wesker. You were in Raccoon City, you were in Spain, and you are now. Simple as that."

"Is that what you think of me, Leon?" Ada asked, her voice losing its normal playful tone. "Wesker's puppet? Doing exactly what he tells me to do, no matter what?"

Leon's voice was harsh. "I don't think. I know."

"Just like a good little government lapdog. Why don't you put the pieces together, Leon? You might just learn something."

Leon's eyes flashed. Ada's condescending streak had always rubbed him the wrong way. He was a government agent, damn it, not the rookie cop he had been in Raccoon City. She didn't have the right to address him like she had six years ago. He was her equal now. Well, except for the fact that she had gotten the drop on him. But the rest of the time, he was her equal.

Light flashed through the broken skylight and thunder followed almost instantaneously. Leon would have laughed if the moment hadn't been so serious. The whole set-up; the empty building, the storm, the spy, the evil corporation, was almost too cliché to believe. Luckily, Leon had encountered too many similar situations to be surprised anymore.

"Why are you here, Ada?" he asked tiredly for the third time. He expected a sly smile and a vague, cryptic answer. What he got was something different.

"I was sent for reconnaissance. Is that good enough for you?"

Leon blinked. Was it possible that Ada Wong had just answered his question? Without dancing around the answer or avoiding it? He had to be dreaming. It was the only explanation. These things just didn't happen in real life. He was so surprised that he couldn't find an answer to Ada's question. She looked annoyed.

"Surprised that I do things that don't involve you, Leon?" Her dark eyes flashed, and Leon was reminded of the way she had acted in Raccoon City, when he had ordered her to stay with him. She had been calm and collected then, as beautiful as the morning and as cold as ice. She seemed a little less guarded now, a little less cold, but Leon reminded himself sternly that she was still dangerous.

"I'm just surprised that you do things that don't involve stealing things. Or betraying your companions." Leon felt a stab of vindication as Ada's gaze faltered, but it disappeared as she looked at him again, eyes a little wider, a tinge of hurt displayed in their depths. He was surprised. He didn't think she was capable of feeling hurt.

Ada's voice was soft, and Leon had to strain to hear her next words. "I didn't have a choice."

"Like hell, Ada. There's always a choice."

Ada looked down at her shoes for a moment. Leon would have taken the opportunity to rush her, but Ada's gaze quickly met Leon's again. There was a steel in her eyes that reminded Leon of the old Ada, the one who didn't feel anything and was confusing in a purely feminine way. "You wouldn't understand."

Leon sighed and lowered his hands. Only to let the blood rush back into them, not to reach for any kind of weapon. Ada watched him with wary eyes. "So help me understand."

Silence followed his statement. Ada's eyes mirrored the internal struggle Leon was feeling. His training as a government agent and his mission told him to rush her, to grab the gun from out of her hand and get her in a position where she would be harmless. Another part of him, the rookie cop out on his first day at his new job, wanted to hold her, cradle her in his arms while murmuring soothing words. Leon had to make a decision.

Damn it, he knew she was dangerous, and still he couldn't bring himself to attack her. It wasn't just that Ada was almost as skilled at hand to hand combat as he was – while she was, Leon had the advantage of height and mass – but it was also the fact that he simply didn't want to hurt her.

After Raccoon City, Leon had nearly convinced himself that Ada was a passing thing in his life; something that shouldn't be mourned or missed. One little encounter in Spain had changed all of that. It had blown away his certainty that he was over her and torn apart the healing wound that had been his convictions.

He didn't want to hurt Ada Wong. But he didn't want to grab her and kiss her, either. At this point, he wasn't sure _what_ he thought. All he knew was that Ada was hurting, and there was nothing he could do about it. And it hurt.

The phone clipped to her thigh suddenly beeped, and Ada glanced at it, an unrecognizable expression in her eyes. She turned to Leon and lowered her gun.

"Get out."

Leon took advantage of her lowered weapon and stepped towards her. "Ada, what's going on?"

Ada whipped her gun up again, stopping Leon in his tracks. The phone beeped again, and Leon noticed that Ada was breathing faster than normal. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. She gritted her teeth. "I said get out."

The following silence was punctuated by two more beeps. Leon stared into Ada's dark eyes for a moment, then backed up until he felt his hand hit the cold metal of the door leading out of the room. Eyes still locked on the woman in front of him, he turned the handle and opened it, slipping into the darkness beyond.

Ada nearly sagged in relief as soon as the door clicked shut again. Her gun dropped to the floor as she grabbed at her phone with both hands. The face of Albert Wesker appeared on the screen.

"It took you quite a while to answer. I trust there was a good reason for the delay."

Ada had a lie ready before Wesker had finished speaking. "I had to take care of some misplaced experiments. Took a bit longer than I had expected it too."

Wesker regarded her for a long moment, and Ada wondered if this was going to be the moment he caught her lying. Luckily, he appeared to find her reason adequate.

"I've been told that the Secret Service sent an agent along. Have you encountered him yet?"

"Not yet." The lie slid smoothly off her tongue even as her thoughts flickered to the man she had just let go.

"Don't kill him. That would reveal our plans here and ruin everything. Get him out, and do not, under any circumstances, let him get close to our operations. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Ada forced a bored tone into her voice and smirked.

Wesker nodded, and the screen went black. Ada clipped the phone back on and leaned over to pick up her gun. Leon had vanished into the gloom. Ada slipped her gun back into her holster and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Leon… why can't you see it's better this way?_

Then, as quickly as she had arrived, Ada Wong slipped back into the shadows. Despite Leon's sudden presence, she still had work to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this went in an entirely different direction then I thought it would. It went from being a random Ada/Leon piece to being something else entirely. It may call for another chapter, just so I'll know how it ends. Er, and you readers, of course. Hope this is somewhat enjoyable! 


End file.
